KND Operation:WOUNDED
by Torchedgirl
Summary: Ok this is my first fic. Wallabee is injured in an avalanche, can the others save him? Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is my first fic so be nice.

Summary: Numbah four is injured in a snow storm, but can the KND reach him in time?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned!

Operation: Wounded Wallabee 

**Obviously**

**Uncomfortable**

**Nearing**

**Dangerous**

**Emergency **

**Decoder**

Chapter 1 

"Right Numbah Four, you know what to do now…don't you?" Asked Numbah One slowly.

Numbah Four had to go to the Alps to retrieve an ancient decoded that could help the rest of the KND if there was ever an emergency. The mission was especially dangerous, as the mountains were prone to avalanches.

"Yeh, yeh. Don't sweat it! I can handle a little snow!" assured Numbah Four waving a hand at the video com. He was sat in one of the many recovery ships that the KND had; he reached the metal claw forwards and grabbed an ancient device.

"There, you see, I got it. Easy as 1, 4, 3." Said Numbah Four happily. Suddenly the mountains began to shake.

"Numbah Four…what…happening?" Spluttered the video com, the reception was going fast.

On the other end of the world, in the KND sector V base, Numbah One had called the others to the video link.

"Its Father! He wants the decoder! He's causin' an avalanche! Help me!" Suddenly, the intercom went dead.

"Numbah Four! Do you receive? NUMBAH FOUR!" Cried Numbah One to the intercom. The machine sprung into life, Numbah Four was in the corner of the ship, wounded from the avalanche. He was finding it hard to breathe.

"_Help me…..please…..he's here. In the ship! Help me…help me….." _Then the intercom went dead for the second and last time. Numbah Three had just walked into the room when the message had come through. She stared in disbelief at the screen.

"Wally?"

Next chapter soon.

See the little purple thingie…right…there.

Click it…and tell em what you thought. Come now..i have cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok here is chapter 2.

Thnx for all your reviews, you make a newbie feel welcome!!!

Disclaimed: Still own none of these characters.

Chapter 2 

Numbuh Four could feel the cold washing over him. The explosion had buried his ship under tonnes of snow and ice. He looked around weakly, his left leg was at a funny angle and his arm was probably broken. But the cold stopped all feeling in his body. He slipped in and out of consciousness as the hours ticked by.

"Why didn't I tell her, why do I have to be a coward whenever I talk to her", he whimpered to himself. Then the world went dark and colder still.

Numbuh Three sprang into action, she ran to her bionic rabbit and was about to head off, when Numbuh One stopped her.

"You can't go alone, Father is still out there and there must be eighty gazillion tonnes of snow and ice covering Numbuh Four!" Pleaded Numbuh One. Numbuh Three looked down to him. She shook her head slowly and burst out of the tree house. Numbuh One sighed and called Numbuhs Five and Two. They would follow at a distance and be ready to help if need be.

One thought went through Numbuh Three's mind as she raced to the Alps, "please be alive…please!"

Her onboard computer began to screech with an incoming message…from Father.

"Hello little girl", He sneered. "I see my avalanche has trapped your friend. I guess the decoder is trapped too, I did want to get it. But I have decided that it is of no use to me." Numbuh Three's heart burned to take revenge on him.

"But I can do one thing." The screen panned out; he was outside where Numbuh Four was buried. "So that no-one can get this device, I will blow this mountain sky high!" Numbuh Three's eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't dare!" A slight quiver in her voice.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Father cackled. "This bomb will set off in one hour. Destroying the device…and your injured friend!"

_No…not that. Anything but that! _ Thought Numbuh Three desperately.

"One hour! I suggest you hurry, the temperature is dropping. If the bomb doesn't kill Numbuh Four…the cold will!" He then flew off, setting the bomb to explode. It dug deep into the snow, close to where Numbuh Four was. All the while laughing hysterically.

"Numbah One, I need emergency troops to get Numbuh Four out. Father has…"

"We know…" Came back a voice; "we saw the whole thing".

Soon a search party had been assembled. The tree house base near the Alps had sent the best of their team to help.

Inside the ship, Numbuh Four thought he could hear someone calling him and an incessant ticking right by his right ear. He shuffled uncomfortably and shivered.

Back on the outside the troops had begun to dig into the snow. Heat cameras showed that there was still life in the ship…however faint it was. Numbuh Three led the team.

"Ok, we have to get in as fast as we can. It is getting colder by the second. Forget the decoder, Numbuh Four is our only concern. You got that?!"

The team nodded and started to hike into the hole that had been created.

Numbuh Four could see a light coming closer to him, and the voices were getting louder. Maybe this was heaven.

_It won't be long then, _he thought to himself. _I wonder what it will be like up there? I hope Kuki remembers me…bye kuki…I'll miss you. _ A tear trickled down his frozen cheek…and the world went black. The voices still came louder, then they stopped.

The group gasped at the mangled figure before them, two of the crew retched in the background.

"Wally?"

Oooooooh

Ok next chapter soon.

If you want more…reply!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okie dokie. I guess you want more….hmmm I am tempted…should I…hmmmm

Yeah alright…here you go!

Disclaimer: Still own none of the characters.

Chapter 3 

Wallabee became aware that people were watching him. He opened an eye to see a fuzzy image of a green hoody, black hair and a welcoming smile.

"Kuki?" His small voice broke her heart. If it weren't for his smile, she wouldn't have recognised his broken body.

"Let's get him out of here, c'mon!" She cried to the bemused audience. They sprang into action and carried him towards the opening. Suddenly they heard a sound that made their blood run cold…_2 minutes to detonation. _The cold voice of the machine shocked the team.

"Don't just stand there! MOVE!" Hollered Kuki to the stagnant crew.

With seconds to spare Wally was loaded into Kuki's rabbit Hippity Hop and rushed away.

Weeks later Wally opened his weary eyes to the shinning face of Kuki, she was so beautiful when she smiled.

"What 'chu' smilin' at?" He croaked with his usual attitude.

Kuki simply smiled wider. "You" She giggled, she ruffled his blonde hair and gave him a present.

"Open it silly!" She smirked.

Wally frowned and opened the package. A purple teddy tumbled into his lap.

"A rainbow monkey! Why would I want one of these cruddy dolls! Urg!" He groaned and threw the doll to the end of his bed. Slumped back into his pillows and folded his arms across his chest. He regretted it; his chest was still hurting.

He looked up at Kuki; her eyes were full of tears. She was whimpering and her bottom lip quivered. He felt bad.

"Aww Kuki I'm sorry. Ya' know I hate those…things. I like the thought though." He looked up at Kuki. She was smiling again, still with tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around him, being careful of his wounds.

"Kuki! Watch it…" He cried, before Kuki had kissed him squarely on the lips. He was quite enjoying himself when wolf whistles came from across the room.

"Ooooh, kissy kissy!!" Jeered Numbuh 2.

Kuki pulled away and smiled. The others ran off as Kuki chased them away. Wally laid back and fell asleep. His last thought as he drifted off was how nice it was to be home…and that Kuki was a good kisser!

The End

There…soppy I know but I like it.

R&R plz!!


End file.
